


Bardo

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Canon Divergent, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles knew something felt... wrong about this, something was weird about the way this thing was ending, joining the FBI, giving up his Jeep, it all felt... off... but this was the choice he had made and it was too late to go backAnd then a deer ran into the road, the Jeep crashed, and everything changed





	Bardo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know this isn't... the best... and I really wanted to do something big for Canon Divergent because the meta pack came up with this great idea about the last season and going back to the ice baths in 3A, I really wanted to do it justice but I know I didn't, but.. sadly I ran late on these and I'm now sick as a dog and had to write this through a splitting headache and running out of time, so... I did my best, because I've been working on this event for three and a half months and I REFUSE to let something this STUPID kick my goal in the last two days of the event, NOT today Satan! NOT. TODAY.

It felt almost... surreal, when they climbed into the jeep together

Ofcourse everything about this felt surreal, the thought of leaving Beacon Hills, of leaving everything he'd ever known or cared about behind, entering the FBI, giving up his jeep....

It felt like he was having some kind of out of body experience, more watching himself go through the motions than actually doing it himself

Something about it all felt wrong, but he knew he couldn't say that, he knew he couldn't back out now, it was too late for any of that

But that didn't mean it didn't still feel extremely wrong

He leaned back against the seat for what might be the last time, took a deep breath, and stared at the road ahead

That's how he had to veiw life from now on- only look forward, never look back

But it was as he was making this decision, taking another breath and allowing his eyes to wander over to Scott, that something horrible happened

A deer suddenly darted out of the woods, causing the jeep to swirve and run right into a tree

Stiles winced, his ears ringing and blood trickling out of his nose

He felt disoriented and fuzzy, but forced himself to focus, reaching over and gently shaking Scott's shoulder

"Scott," he called weakly, a shudder rippling through his spine as he tried to squeeze a little harder

"Scott," he repeated again, a little louder this time

He could faintly hear Scott groaning, bringing a sigh of releif to Stiles' lungs

Atleast Scott was alive, that was good...

Now for getting out of here

He turned towards the door, preparing to open it, when he glanced up and felt a horrible chill rush down his spine

There was a gun pointed right at him

He couldn't see who it belonged to, but he knew that they were aiming to take him out, then go for Scott

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on removing the gun- or the person holding it, atleast

Trying to do the same thing he did when Scott's dad shot the chemist, the same thing he did when Parrish attacked the Hunter

But it didn't seem to work this time, maybe he was too late, maybe he was too injured, he wasn't sure why but .... it just wasn't working this time

The gunshot rang out, and everything went black

 

~+~

 

Stiles gasped loudly, eyes springing open as he shot forward, scrambling to get... somewhere, anywhere, he didn't know or care at the moment

He could hear people calling out his name but he couldn't make out who or where they were- or where he was

All he knew was that he was soaking wet and freezing, and he could faintly tell that he was screaming

He could feel something warm and dry wrap around his shoulders, several pairs of hands clutching around him, anchoring him, forcing him to be still, and then there were hands on his face and he was forced to stare into a familiar pair of hazel eyes

He was starting to hear the voices a little bit better now, his own voice dieing down as he panted and heaved several long, heavy breaths

"Stiles... Stiles look at me, you're ok, you're ok... can you hear me?"

He gave a slow, jerky nod as he let his head fall forward towards Lydia's shoulder, eyes starting to water as he let out a low, wretched sob

He wanted to just... stay there

Just stay there in the vet's office and cry until he had nothing left

Until he had let out so many built up feelings that all he had was numbness

But he couldn't do that- not now, maybe later, but not now

He summoned enough courage to stop himself from sobbing any further, enough to force himself to speak, as difficult as that felt

"I need to talk to Derek," he breathed, glancing up at the people around him and taking another breath

"I have to find him- NOW,"

 

~+~

 

With the promise that he would explain everything later and the instructions of what to do next, Stiles managed to convince everyone to let him go to Derek

He had hoped he would be able to get to the hospital in time, but he was too late, and by the time he got there, Derek's eyes were blue again

Meaning they were going to have to take the hard way out of this...

"What do you mean you want me to kill Deucalion?"

"I mean you HAVE to, please!! You have to get your Alpha powers back! As pretty as the blue eyes are, you have to go back to red!"

"Funny, you've never seemed to care for me as an Alpha before,"

Ok, Stiles definitely deserved that, but that wasn't going to detour him from trying

"Yeah, well, things have changed, you NEED to be the Alpha,"

"Why? What things? What's changed so drastically in the last few hours that you-"

"I'll explain later but now is NOT the time just... PLEASE! Trust me Derek! Just trust me!!"

Derek looked reluctant to say the least, but apparently Stiles must have said or done something that was atleast mildly convincing, given the way the wolf's shoulders sagged

"When this is all over, you'd better have a good explanation for this insanity,"

Stiles let out a quiet sigh of releif, swallowing tightly and nodding

"Yeah.... the best, believe me,"

 

~+~

 

To his astonishment, the plan actually... worked...

Derek killed Deucalion _and_ Jennifer, and though Stiles felt guilty for begging him to put so much blood on his hands, he knew that the right thing had happened

Now he was sitting here explaining his reasoning for all of this to everyone, and he couldn't exactly blame them for looking at him like he had lost his mind

" _This_ is your great explanation?" Derek frowned

"Look I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you- it was a premonition! It wasn't just a dream! I bet Allison and Scott didn't even HAVE dreams when they were under!"

"I didn't," Allison confirmed

"Me neither," Scott added a moment later

"And you have to admit that was all pretty elaborate for just a dream," Stiles argued

For the most part though, everyone still looked pretty unconvinced

"But why would you be the only one having premonitions?" Isaac frowned suspiciously

"Why is Lydia the only one who's had them up until now? Because she's a banshee, and I'm telling you, I'm _something_ , I don't know what yet, but I'm SOMETHING,"

"That would explain alot," Derek considered quietly

"Ok but even if you're right, why would Derek staying an Alpha change any of that? I mean, was I a bad Alpha or something?" Scott asked with a worried frown

"No, not necessarily, I mean you had your moments like everyone else, but ... it isn't like you enjoyed it Scotty, you didn't want to be Alpha, you made that pretty clear plenty of times, besides, it would take alot of the heat off of you, I mean that thing with Theo? That won't happen at all now because you're not an Alpha,"

"It could happen to me," Derek pointed out with a frown

"Not really, I mean no offense but you're about as suspicious and untrusting as I am, there's no way you'd get tricked by a sludgeball like Theo,"

"Hey," Scott frowned, nose wrinkling slightly

"I said 'no offense'," Stiles shrugged back

"So what do we do now? Assuming that you're right," Lydia interrupted

"We could always just take this as a case-by-case basis, there's not any way to completely stop what's coming is there?" Allison asked with a slight frown

"Actually... there might be," Stiles replied slowly, looking up at the others

"The nemeton is what's responsible for all of this, almost everything links back to it, the nogitsune was only awoken and released because of it, Lydia's scream after Allison died is what woke up the nemeton all the way and what woke up Meredith too, it's what enabled the Dread Doctors to do their dirty work- most of it anyway- and I'm pretty sure it's atleast one of the major reasons why the freaking Wild Hunt was here, not sure who ended up killing me but there's a decent enough chance that they were connected to the nemeton like everybody else, we need to extinguish the thing, it won't get rid of ALL of our problems but it should weed out most of them,"

"But what about the good things that apparently come out of it? Like Kira and Malia?" Scott frowned

"We can still help Malia, and since Derek is her family AND the Alpha she should have an easier time adjusting, Kira and Parrish are probably already on their ways here, I doubt they'd change their plans all of a sudden for no apparent reason, as for Liam and his little band of misfits, Derek could always offer him the bite when he inevitably shows up and, you know, get his consent before turning him, not that you had a choice ofcourse Scott because it was bite or die but still, you get my point,"

"Ok so if we're planning to 'extinguish the nemeton', why isn't Deaton here? This seems like something he should be here for," Isaac added

"Well, in the spirit of honesty, I still don't exactly... necessarily... _trust_ Deaton, he's the one who activated the nemeton to begin with,"

"Because he was helping us," Scott frowned back

"Look, now's really not the time, the point is, we need to get this stupid stump put out like a bad flame before it's too late, the nogitsune is going to be released in a couple of days, we don't have much time,"

"Stiles has a point, if this IS what's happening we have no time to lose,"

"But what if it isn't? What if it was just a dream?" Scott argued

"No, it's real, Stiles was right earlier, it was too intricate to be a dream, and it was too crazy not to be real," Derek insisted

"Plus Stiles isn't imaginative enough to have created that story on his own," Cora added, much to Stiles' displeasure

"And even if he's wrong, is the risk greater to take a preventative measure and be wrong, or to do nothing and be right?"

Lydia had a point, that was something they all seemed to be able to agree on

"What do you need us to do?" Allison asked suddenly

"Not much you _can_ do really, I need to research how to handle this, in the meantime, I guess... make up excuses for why I'm not in school and keep my dad off of my trail, the last thing I need is to be slowed down because of basic human things,"

"You mean like your health?" Derek frowned back

"Don't, Derek... we don't have time for this, I'll be fine I promise, but right now there are more important things at stake, do you trust me?"

Derek swallowed, eyes downcast, but he gave a nod anyway

That was one thing that was never in question- he trusted Stiles with everything he had

 

~+~

 

The next few days Stiles spent buried in research

He didn't come up for air for even a few moments, and if it hadn't been for Derek frequently coming to check on him, he probably would have starved or died from exhaustion

But finally, after three days of dead ends, he found it-

"I've got it! I know what we need to do!"

Derek looked up, eyes wide and almost desperate as he hurried to his feet

"What? What is it?"

"We have to set it on fire,"

Derek narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips

He didn't know much about magic but that... didn't sound quite right

"We have to cover it in Mountain Ash and THEN set it on fire," Stiles corrected

Wich sounded a little more plausible

"What will that do exactly?" Derek asked, though he was already pulling on his jacket and getting ready to leave

"Purify it, apparently the nemeton's little temper tantrums aren't really because it's a nemeton, but because it's a tainted one,"

"I vaguely remember hearing something about that," Derek nodded, following Stiles out of the room and down the stairs

"We have to hurry though, we've already waited longer than I'm comfortable with,"

"Don't worry, Argent has been there guarding the place since this little revelation came about, I know that isn't a gurantee but it's better than nothing,"

Stiles gave a quick nod, rushing out of the house and hurrying to open the door to the jeep

"Hey... Derek? I need you to promise me a couple of things,"

He didn't like the sound of that, typically promises going into highly dangerous situations didn't end well...

"What is it?"

"If... if this doesn't work out... if I get possessed anyway, then you have to promise me that you'll bite me, ok? Don't hesitate, if you see ANY sign of being possessed, any at all... you have to promise me that you're going to bite me, get rid of that thing for me,"

"I promise, but... you said that when Scott bit the nogitsune, it was wearing a ... second body of your's or something? What happens if I bite the same body you're inhabiting?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, slipping the keys into the ignition

"I don't know, but it isn't a chance we can afford to take to not do it, we have to... now for the second thing, you've gotta patch things up with Isaac ok? Make sure he knows you didn't mean what you did, that you were just trying to run him off out of guilt, seriously... it's important, don't let yourself lose him,"

Derek was quiet for a moment, but ultimately gave a nod of agreement

"Good, now the last one... don't leave Beacon Hills, please, just... I know it's... tempting... and you definately deserve it, but ... things here are just so much worse without you,"

Derek's shoulders sagged, a look of guilt falling over his face as he nodded in affirmation

"I promise," he said quietly

"I promise,"

 

~+~

 

Purifying the nemeton was weirdly easy

Just as the book had said- cover it in Mountain Ash and light it on fire

The flames had turned bright purple, only being dimmed by Stiles

When he stepped towards them, driven by a force he couldn't quite explain

The moment he was close enough the flames seemed to bend and simmer down to his will, as if submitting to him somehow

"I vote the next mission should be figuring out what exactly you are," Derek said with raised eyebrows, watching as the last of the flames died out

"The next mission is going to be taking care of Kate, but yeah, that should be investigated soon,"

"To put it mildly..."

"Hey, we just saved the town from two years worth of greif in a couple of days, we should be happy about that!"

"I'm happy about it," Derek shrugged back, offering Stiles a rare, small smile over his shoulder before turning to walk back towards the car

"Wait," Stiles said quickly, grabbing Derek by the arm and pulling him closer, causing Derek to raise his eyebrows in confusion

"My birthday was a few weeks ago,"

Derek paused, tilting his head

"And....?"

"And I'm eighteen now, and I promised myself when I realized that I had a second chance that I wasn't going to make the same mistakes I did before, I wasn't going to bottle things up or leave things to chance,"

Derek was still staring at him in confusion, watching with surprise as Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and dragged him down closer

"I'm not leaving anything to chance," he promised, placing his lips on Derek's and closing his eyes

At first he was uncertain, afraid that he had made the wrong move, that he was ruining something he had only just begun to build

And it took a few minutes, but when Derek wrapped his arms around his back, Stiles knew he had made the right choice


End file.
